inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Treite/Inazuma Eleven; Scouting Characters
I know there's already a scouting blog, but this blog is just a collection of scoutable characters that describes where to find them, and what kind of challenges they challenge you. Although there already is a blog just for this purpose. You could say that I'm just adding more characters and clarifying the details. Well, at least the ones that I know of. Also, I know that there are videos of most of these of YouTube, though they're in Spanish. It's okay to put it in text form, is it? Scouting Characters: Characters that aren't obtainable within the main storyline. Everyone will start at level 5 once you've recruited them. Inazuma Eleven I know nothing about the first game, okay. Inazuma Eleven 2 I know nothing about the second game, okay. Maybe Kisaragi Mako, but only partially. I think after accomplishing something, she can be seen just by Endou's house. She wants a girl to play against her. Inazuma Eleven 3 http://img830.imageshack.us/img830/6695/scoutingmachine.png You'll need to go to the scouting machine (the machine with the bright green screen) that's located in both the Inazuma Caravan and the Raimon Junior High building in order to recruit or scout characters that are not obtainable during the main storyline. The team of the character you want to scout will be listed there, but only if you defeat the team in a specific route. You cannot attempt to recruit two characters at the same time (selecting one character in the scouting machine, then selecting another). Challenges; If the character you're trying to scout challenges you to consecutive challenges, if you lose one, you'll have to start all over again. Every challenge is a four-person lineup. ---- Fire Dragon You'll have to win against Fire Dragon in the Principal's route in the Raimon Junior High building. The principal is located just right by the exit. Aphrodi: Find them in the scouting machine, then select them. Pay the amount of P's that are required. Requirements: None Location: Japan Library, near the fountain. If he's there, two dots should appear on the map around the fountain. Encounter Chance: Random Challenge Type: One challenge. It's just like any other old random encounter match; the first team to score a point against the other team within the allotted time (15) wins, besides the fact that Aphrodi's 4-person lineup will be at much higher levels. Suzuno Fuusuke: Find them in the scouting machine, then select them. Pay the amount of P's that are required. Requirements: None Location: Japan Toranoya's, just outside the shop's building, on the left; your left. Encounter Chance: Random Challenge Type: Multiple. #Keep the ball within the allotted time. #Steal the ball within the allotted time. #Don't lose a point within the allotted time. #Score a point within the allotted time. #Score two or more points more than Suzuno's team. Nagumo Haruya: Find them in the scouting machine, then select them. Pay the amount of P's that are required. Requirements: None Location: Town, Japan Park, near the seesaw. The park just to the right of Raimon Junior High (on the Raimon city map), I mean. If he's there, two dots should appear on the map around the seesaw. Encounter Chance: Random Challenge Type: Multiple. (Continuing some time later!) Cho Chansu: Find them in the scouting machine, then select them. Pay the amount of P's that are required. Requirements: None Location: Town, Japan Beside the lake at the Steel Tower area. Encounter Chance: Random Challenge Type: (Coming later than soon!) ---- Team K You'll have to win against Team K in the robot's route in the Raimon soccer club building. You'll need to have activated one of those red maps (one that makes the screen go black, not sure which one), and there will be a trapdoor on the right. Your right. The robot is located in the room underneath that trapdoor. Demonio Strada: Find them in the scouting machine, then select them. Pay the amount of P's that are required. Requirements: Have Kidou Yuuto on your four-person lineup. Location: Island The northernmost part of the Italy area. He's near the soccer field where you fought Team K in the plot. Encounter Chance: Challenge Type: One challenge. Whichever team gets the first goal in the allotted time wins. ---- Desert Lion You'll have to win against Desert Lion in the Principal's route in the Raimon Junior High building. The principal is located just right by the exit. Bjorn Kyle: Find them in the scouting machine, then select them. Pay the amount of P's that are required. Requirements: None Location: Japan Toranoya's, just outside the shop's building, on the left; your left. Encounter Chance: Random Challenge Type: One challenge. Whichever team gets the first goal in the allotted time wins. ---- Orpheus You'll have to win against Orpheus in the Principal's route in the Raimon Junior High building. The principal is located just right by the exit. Fidio Aldena: Find them in the scouting machine, then select them. Pay the amount of P's that are required. Requirements: None Location: Island The northernmost area of the central park. Encounter Chance: Random Challenge Type: (Coming later than soon!) ---- Big Waves You'll have to win against Big Waves in the Principal's route in the Raimon Junior High building. The principal is located just right by the exit. Nice Dolphin: Find them in the scouting machine, then select them. Pay the amount of P's that are required. Requirements: Have Tsunami Jousuke on your four-person lineup. Location: Town, Japan At the riverbed. Encounter Chance: Random Challenge Type: Two challenges. #Don't let the opponent score a goal in the allotted time. #Score at least two points against Nice Dolphin's team. ---- Little Gigant You'll have to win against Little Gigant in the Principal's route in the Raimon Junior High building. The principal is located just right by the exit. Rococo Urupa: Find them in the scouting machine, then select them. Pay the amount of P's that are required. Requirements: None Location: Island, Japan area At the training field of the Japan area (Inazuma Japan's area). Encounter Chance: Random Challenge Type: (Coming later than soon!) ---- ~UNDER CONSTRUCTION~ or something Correct me and/or point out any mistakes if I made any. (ノ回‿回)┌ Category:Blog posts